DATE
by Higurashi HimeKA
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga-berusia 21 tahun-masih single. Lalu ada masalah apa dengan ayah dan kakaknya hingga tega menjerumuskan gadis manis itu pada seseorang yang tak pernah ia sangka./"Kakek-kakek tua?"/"Masih mau kencan dengan ojiisan?"/Kyaaa!/Author Newbi/OS, R & R?
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga-berusia 21 tahun-masih _single_. Lalu ada masalah apa dengan ayah dan kakaknya hingga tega menjerumuskan gadis manis itu pada seseorang yang tak pernah ia sangka./"Kakek-kakek tua?"/"Masih mau kencan dengan _ojiisan_?"/Kyaaa!/Author Newbi/OS, R  & R?

 **DATE**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **But this fic belong to me**

 **Warn : Gaje, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading!** **J**

.

.

* * *

 **H: DATE :H**

 **.**

Hinata meremas kain roknya. Permukaan pahanya ia tekan dengan kepalan buku-buku jarinya yang memutih. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Rasanya ingin berteriak.

Tapi ia tahan.

"Hahh."

Itu bukan suara yang dihasilkannya. Melainkan helaan nafas berat yang membentuk gumpalan-gumpalan asap putih. Pria tua di hadapannya- _errr..._ terlalu tidak sopan menyebutnya begitu.

Maksudnya pria dewasa yang sedang menatapnya dengan sorot remeh tengah asyik menghisap cerutu.

Sesekali menarik benda itu dari dua belah bibirnya dan memainkannya.

"Jadi.."Suara serak sosok itu mengawali pembicaraan. "Kau menerima perjodohannya-"

Atmosfer di ruangan kafe itu mendadak mencekam. Persis seperti adegan film pembunuhan yang sering Hinata tonton.

"Nyonya Hyuuga?"

Hinata langsung menegakkan tubuh. Ia kembali teringat tujuannya datang kemari. Bukankah ia telah menyusun rencana.

Kembali gadis itu melayangkan tatapan garang. Ia sibakkan rambutnya yang sengaja digerai. Lantas bibir yang semula ia balur dengan lipstik merah pekat mendesis.

Lihat saja!

Hinata tak akan semudah itu menerima perjodohan gila yang direncankan Neji- _niisan_ nya. Ayahnya pun tanpa perasaan menyetujui dengan komentar minim. Tak sadar betapa galau putrinya akibat ulah mereka.

Ia hanya berwejangan. _"Adikmu sudah matang..sudah siap berumah tangga, carikan saja yang terbaik menurutmu."_

Orang-orang itu memang tak mau pernah peduli pada Hinata. Coba tengok sosok yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Dari sudut pandang manapun penilaiannya tetap tak akan berubah.

Nol.

 _"_ _Kakek-kakek tua?"_ Gadis manis itu tengah menjalankan perannya. "Ku kira anda seorang pria dewasa bergelimang harta yang cukup banyak di kelilingi gadis-gadis muda." Tekannya disetiap kata. Bermaksud mengejek.

Haha. Rasanya Hinata ingin tertawa puas saat melihat kedua mata pria itu memicing. _Good News!_

Ia telah sukses membuat kerutan di dahi _kendor_ itu semakin terlihat.

Alih-alih membalas sindiran itu. Kakek tua-versi Hinata- malah asyik menumpukan kakinya di atas meja.

'Dasar tidak sopan!' Hinata membatin.

"Lalu _tante-tante_ sepertimu." Matanya menjelajah pada penampilan wanita di depannya. "Tergoda oleh _kakek tua_ sepertiku?"

Hinata melongo. Percaya diri sekali orang ini. Sebelum sempat menyanggah, kalimatnya kembali didahului.

" _Hey_! Kau bahkan datang kemari hanya untuk menemuiku-melihat wajah rupawanku."

Kali ini Hinata tak bisa menampik. Benar, ia datang hanya untuk memergoki rupa mengenaskan pemuda tampan yang katanya akan dijadikan suaminya.

Kembali gadis itu merutuki kebodohannya. Harusnya ia tak usah datang. Harusnya ia segera pergi dari sini. Harusnya ia tak perlu menyamar menjadi seorang _tante_ galak hanya untuk membuat siapun orang itu kehilangan selera saat bersamanya. Harusnya ia-

"Masih mau kencan dengan _ojii-san_?" Suaranya terkekeh ringan.

Kyaa!

Setelahnya ia menggebrak meja kuat-kuat. Menyebabkan jus yang tadinya ia pesan tumpah. Batinnya berontak. Ia tak terima.

"Maaf, _ojiisama_!" Tangannya meraih tas. Nafasnya terengah. "Tapi aku sama sekali tak berminat pada orang yang terlalu tua untukku."

Dengan itu kaki mungil Hinata melesat pergi. Meninggalkan sosok bertubuh tegap itu sendirian.

.

.

"Cih. Dasar _tante-tante_!" Sasuke menarik kesal kumis dan jenggot palsu yang menempel di wajahnya. "Untung saja aku menyamar."

Ia banting punggungnya ke sandaran kursi kafe. Tak perlu risau ketika takut kepergok memakai _wig gondrong_ favorit kakeknya, Madara Uchiha. Semuanya telah ia persiapkan.

"Tebak, dia pasti mengincar seorang pemuda _brondong_."

Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Setidaknya ia masih normal. Menyukai gadis yang lebih muda darinya.

"Awas saja kau, Itachi!"

Sasuke menghapus _make up_ di dahinya sembari melafalkan sumpah serapah. Ia pati akan membuat perhitungan pada kakaknya yang telah memaksanya melakoni kencan buta. Bersama _tante-tante_ , tentunya.

* * *

 **H: DATE :H**

 **.**

Hiashi memandang resah. Putrinya-Hinata pulang dengan berurai air mata. _Make up_ tebal yang semula melekat di wajah pualamnya telah pudar. Digosoknya terus.

Ia benci.

Hinata sebal.

Gadis itu marah.

"Hinata, katakan kau kenapa-"

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.." Suara Hiashi disambut tangis kencang Hinata.

Entah apa yang membuat putrinya seperti itu. Matanya menyaratkan kekhawatiran.

Bahkan kopi dan koran yang menemaninya sedari tadi sore ia abaikan.

"Kalian kejam..hiks.." Hinata terisak amat hebat. Belum juga ia menaiki anak tangga pertama, kedua tangannya dicekal.

"Berhentilah menangis, Hinata!" Dahi Neji berkedut kesal. "Sekarang ceritakan ada apa."

Memandang ayah dan juga Neji- _niisan_ yang tanpa sadar melayangkan _puppy eyes._

"NIISAN MENJODOHKANKU DENGAN SEORANG KAKEK TUA!"

Dibarengi teriakan emosi gadis itu melesat pergi. Dibantingnya pintu kamar kuat-kuat.

 **BLAM**

"Neji.."

Takut-takut pemuda eboni itu menoleh. Setelahnya yang ia dapati wajah menyeramkan Hiashi yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Apa itu benar?!" Neji mereguk ludah. Susah payah agar suaranya tak bergetar menjawabnya.

"Tentu tidak, _Tousan_!"

Dan apakah Hiashi bisa percaya?

Harus ada bukti yang meyakinkan.

* * *

 **H: DATE :H**

 **.**

"BRENGSEK!"

 **BRAK**

 **BRAK**

Sasuke menggebrak pintu coklat itu dengan tak sabaran. Sialan Itachi! Sialan kakaknya! Sialan si sulung Uchiha.

"Oy-berhenti!"

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan wajah malas Itachi. Mukanya sepucat hantu. Salah satu irisan timun masih menempel di mata kirinya.

Nampaknya setelah mengoleskan masker pemuda itu tidur. Dan tak lama kemudian aktifitas pribadinya justru terusik dengan gedoran bertenaga.

Milik Sasuke, adiknya. Bocah satu ini sangat berpotensi merusak gendang telinganya.

"Katakan!" Nafas Sasuke memburu.

"Apa maksudmu memberikan teman kencan padaku seorang _tante-tente_ garang. HAH!?"

Suasana ketegangan makin terasa. Itachi sesak nafas karena kerah bajunya ditarik kencang.

Ck. _Baka otouto_ nya tampak bernafsu menghabisinya malam ini.

Ada apa gerangan?

"Apa maksumu, bodoh!" Ditepis kasar telapak yang hampir mencekik leher jenjangnya. "Siapa yang kau sebut _tante_?" Itachi ikut-ikutan emosi. Namun ia lebih memilih menyenderkan bahunya dikusen pintu kamar.

Alis Sasuke menekuk. Apa-apaan ia dikatai bodoh!

"Tentu saja wanita itu." Si raven berdecak kesal. "Si Hyuuga Hinata- _tante-tante_ garang."

 **Pfft**

Tawa Itachi meledak. Hal itu tentu memancing reaksi lain.

"Cih, untung saja aku sempat menyamar menjadi seorang kakek." Sasuke tersenyum bangga.

"Dan ia menolakmu?" Meski melayangkan pertanyaan suara kekehan Itachi Uchiha masih belum sepenuhnya redam.

"Tentu-"

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana?!" Gantian pemilik surai panjang terikat yang mendengus kesal.

"Apa-"

"Lihat foto yang kudapatkan saat mengunjungi kediamannya."

Sasuke membelalak.

Di foto itu. Seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum manis. Rona pipi, hidung, bibir semuanya terlihat berbeda. Hyuuga Hinata bahkan lebih muda dari yang ia kira.

"Mungkin dia tak berminat pada kakek-kakek tua sepertimu, makanya-"

Tak sempat Itachi melanjutkan katanya, foto yang semua ia genggam telah direbut paksa.

Sialan! Si _tante_ -gadis manis itu menipunya.

* * *

 **H: DATE :H**

 **.**

 _Beberapa minggu kemudian.._

 _._

Lavender Hinata menatap hampa.

Pantulan di cermin memanglah dirinya. Terbalut gaun putih panjang berenda. Masing-masing bahunya terbuka. Menampilkan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Lama ia merenung.

Hari ini pernikahannya.

Hari ini masa kebebasannya akan berakhir.

Hari ini harusnya menjadi hari paling spesial di hidupnya karena akan menjalani bahtera rumah tangga. Bersama calon suaminya.

Kembali gadis itu tertunduk lesu. Impiannya hancur sudah kala mengingat siapa yang akan mengucapkan janji bersamanya.

Bukannya ia tak menolak. Bahkan sangat sering malah. Ia tak mau dinikahkan dengan pria tua-kakek tua itu. Namun mengingat nasehat terakhir yang diucapkan mendiang ibunya ketika masih kecil dulu.

Ia tak bisa menolak keinginan ayahnya. Keluarganya.

Demi kebahagiaan mereka tak apa. Gadis itu merelakannya.

.

.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar kala melihat senyuman lembut Hiashi. Ayahnya tak pernah terlihat sebahagia ini. Sebelumnya.

Hatinya trenyuh dan teriris bersamaan. Tanpa terasa ada bulatan-bulatan bening yang menyembul di pelupuk matanya. Hinata menangis entah untuk yang keberapa hari ini.

"A-ayah.."

Hiashi tahu putrinya sedang dalam kebimbangan. Sebagai seorang kepala keluarga ia berhak memberikan kehidupan baru kepada putri kecilnya yang beranjak dewasa. Suaminya, akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

"Tenanglah." Digenggamnya lembut telapak Hinata yang terbalut kaus tangan sutra. " _Tousan_ bersamamu."

Dikecupnya kening gadis yang akan segera berganti marga."Ayo, semua sudah menunggumu."

* * *

 **H: DATE :H**

 **.**

Berawal dari kencan yang sengaja dirancang Neji untuknya. Ia terpaksa berkenalan dengan kakek-kakek tua. Calon suaminya.

Dan kini tahu-tahu ia telah terdampar di depan altar. Sendirian. Para tamu kasak-kusuk. Semua bertanya-tanya tentang di mana keberadaan si mempelai pria.

Para ibu bergosip mengenai prosesi pernikahannya yang kemungkinan tidak berjalan mulus. Atau batal lebih parahnya.

Kuping Hinata yang menangkap bisik-bisik itu ikut mengamini. Namun sepertinya harapannya sirna. Dia. Kakek tua yang kalau tidak salah bernama Uchiha Sasuke telah tiba.

Senada dengannya tubuh yang entah mengapa dipandangan Hinata terlihat kokoh tampak serasi mengenakan _tuxedo_ putih gading. Kaki jenjang pria itu pun juga- dengan penuh wibawa melangkah padanya.

Sang pendeta berdehem. Ia bersiap melangsungkan pernikahan dua sejoli ini.

Kembali Hinata menangkap pergerakan mulut para tamu undangan yang mencibir ke arahnya dan calon suaminya. Mereka mencibir tentang seorang pedofil dan gadis materialistik yang tengah disandingkan.

"Hyuuga Hinata-"

"Eh?" Manik Hinata mengerjab. Sedari tadi ia tak fokus. Terlalu memperhatikan si kakek _Uchiha_ merapalkan janji pernikahan. Hanya perasaan Hinata atau bariton itu penuh kharisma saat melantunkannya.

Tahu-tahu sudah gilirannya.

"Maukah kau mendampingi Uchiha Sasuke seumur hidup, setia sebagai seorang istri, dan mencintainya dalam suka duka?"

Inginnya menjawab, 'Aku tidak mau.'

"A-aku bersedia." Pupus sudah harapannya.

Setelah mengambil jeda beberapa saat sang pendeta mempersilahkan sang suami memberikan ciuman pada sang istri. Sebagi pengesahan status mereka saat ini.

Onyx itu begitu dekat..

SUMPAH! Hinata tak rela menyerahkan bibirnya yang masih perawan pada si kakek-kakek tua. Sasuke Uchiha, suaminya.

 **CUP~**

Sirna sudah impian Hinata. Padahal ia menginginkan berciuman dengan suaminya yang muda, tampan. Tapi sekarang-

"Buka matamu."

Suara tepuk tangan menyadarkan Hinata. Perlahan ia sibak kelopak matanya yang sebelumnya ia pejamkan erat. Karena terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan.

"Eh?"

Dengan wajah idiotnya Hinata melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Ke mana suaminya? Ke mana si kakek tua.

Tak disangka-sangka yang terpampang adalah wajah rupawan seseorang entah siapa orang itu.

"Kau mencari suamimu, hn?"

Lelaki itu kembali medekatkan diri. Gadis itu mundur selangkah. Kepalanya menunduk. Ia enggan untuk mengangguk.

Sampai ia menemukan sesuatu berserakan di dekat pantofel pemuda itu.

Dimulai dari kumis palsu..

Jenggot palsu..

Dan.. wig palsu?

JANGAN-JANGAN?!

 **CUP~**

Lavendernya melebar. Pemuda itu- kakek tua itu-suaminya itu. Sasuke Uchiha kembali menciumnya!

.

Secercah senyum tanpa terduga jutru hadir. Hinata membalas pagutan itu.

Telinganya dapat mendengar riuh tamu wanita mengeluh tak rela.

Kurang ajar memang. Mereka mengerjai gadis itu. Hampir saja Hinata berencana bunuh diri karena dipaksa menikah.

Tapi kalau kakek tuanya setampan dan semuda pemuda dihadapannya sungguh tak mengapa. Ia tak menyesal. Impiannya menikah dengan lelaki bak pangeran terkabul sudah.

"Tapi..kalau usiaku ternyata sangat jauh di atasmu tak masalah, kan?"

Mata Hinata melotot lebar. Namun sebelum sempat menjauh tengkuknya kembali ditahan.

"Sialan kau, _kakek tua_!" Hinata- _si tante_ garang itu mendesis dan terkikik di sela ciumannya.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **A/N : Haha. Garing banget! Seriusan XD. (Parahnya fic ini diketik buru-buru)**

 **Semoga menghibur!**

 **Higurashi: DATE :HimeKA**

 **By**

 **Review kalian Semangatku!**

 **:))**


End file.
